


You Make the Nightmares Disappear

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, hurt/cofort kinda?, kinda depictions of violence so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Adrian has nightmares about all the damage he's done because of phobia and other things, and Nova comforts him kinda.(I wrote this at 1 am and barely edited so its terrible, sorry)
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Make the Nightmares Disappear

Adrian writhed in his bed, terror winding its way through his dream.   
A smoky form, all black reaching a finger out, as if touching his forehead. A terrible scream, and a bloody broken form.   
Georgia Rawles.   
Lady Indomitable.   
His mom.   
Dead because of his creation. Phobia.   
The monster rose up, and twisted into a dark tower of black smoke and dust. Adrian fell to his knees coughing.   
When the dust cleared, he was at cragmoor. Adrian shivered as he remembered the blank rock and cruel guards.   
He was sitting in the visiting chair, a chasm stretching out in front of him. A wall of black glass blocked the other side from his view. He pressed a button.   
Had the button been there a few seconds ago?  
He wasn’t sure.   
The glass cleared to show a broken form, greasy, matted hair hanging from their bent head. They looked straight at him, her electric blue eyes piercing through everything.   
“You did this to me!” Nova screamed. “You did this to me!” Her voice sounded warped, inhuman.   
“I- I’m sorry Nova,” He stammered. “You were Nightmare. I had to!” Adrian turned away.   
“You did this to me!” She lifted her manacled hands and ripped at her hair. “Look at me, you coward! Look at what you did!” Blood ran down her face, mixing with her desperate tears.   
“Nova…”  
Her expression changed. Her manic clawing stopped, and she sat there panting. “Adrian, they want to kill me. It’s not my fault. I didn’t have a choice! Tell them it’s not my fault. Save me Adrian!” She begged him. “You have to save me!”  
Adrian blinked, and he was in the arena, uniformed Renegades all around.   
“So sad,” Oscar said mournfully.   
Oscar. Had he always been there?  
“I really thought she was good,” Danna agreed.   
Ruby nodded along. “Oh well. What’s one more villain?” She nudged Adrian in the ribs. “Right Sketch?”  
“Yeah,” He stammered. “What are we talking about?”  
Danna sighed. “Nova’s execution. Duh. Honestly Adrian, do you even pay attention?”   
“Nova’s execution?” Horror flooded his body. “But she’s innocent!”  
Oscar nodded. “I really wanted to believe that too. But look at her. Does she look innocent?”  
Adrian looked down at the arena floor and saw a girl bound in chromium chains, crying as she begged for mercy.   
“Please,” she begged. “It’s not my fault. I didn’t have a choice.” Her body was wracked by sobs. “I didn’t have a choice,” she sobbed.   
No one seemed to feel bad.   
They laughed, and threw insults and jeers at the weeping girl.   
“...this is wrong,” Adrian said. “We have to do something!”   
Genissa Clark matched onto the field.   
“Say your goodbyes, Nova McLain,” her cold voice echoed.   
She held up her crossbow, and pulled the trigger.   
A projectile of ice shot out, moving in slow motion.   
Nova’s sobs halted with a sharp gasp, and she slumped down onto the ground, blood spilling out of a hole in her chest.   
Adrian blinked, and he was nowhere.   
Just a plain white space continuing on forever.   
Slowly, forms began to fill it.   
Bodies piled high.   
His mom, Ace Anarchy, Hawthorne, Callum, Winston Pratt, countless Renegades and Cragmoor inmates. Civilians as well.   
“Adrian,” they whispered. “Adrian you killed us. You killed all of us.”  
“No.” He backed away, only to bump into more bodies. “I didn’t kill you. It’s not my fault.”  
“You made Phobia didn’t you? Adrian, if it weren’t for you, we would still be alive.” The bodies parted, and a single line form huddled on the ground.   
“Adrian, you killed me. Why?” Nova asked. She was broken, her voice raspy and small. A cavity in her chest leaked blood, and her eyes were sunken circles.   
He fell backwards. “Nova you're still alive! I know you aren’t dead.”  
She laughed, and jerkily dragged herself forwards. “Are you sure?” She said. “Are you positive? Or is my death your fault too.” She grinned a joyless smile. “Adrian, you killed us all. Our blood is on your hands.”  
“Adrian,” the dead whispered “Adrian, Adrian, Adrian.”   
His eyes flew open. He was back in his bedroom, muffled sounds of the city still outside. Nova stirred next to him, woken up by his stirring.   
Adrian wrapped his arms tight around her, making sure that she was real.   
“Adrian, what is it?” She asked sleepily. “Nightmares?” She yawned and started to sit up. “You wanna talk about it?”  
“No,” Adrian said. “When I’m with you, the nightmares disappear.”   
He held on to her tightly as they drifted off to sleep, Nova’s warm body keeping Adrian’s mind from wandering into another terror.


End file.
